cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Donal Logue
Donal Logue (1966 - ) Film Deaths *''And the Band Played On (1993)'' [Bobbi Campbell]: Dies of AIDS-related illness. *''Blade (1998)'' [Quinn]: Decapitated with a garrote wire by Wesley Snipes when Donal charges at Wesley in the temple. *''Reindeer Games (2000)'' [Pug]: Shot to death by security guards during the big shoot out in the casino (his body is seen at the beginning, which then leads up to his death). (Thanks to Eric) *''Steal This Movie!'' (2000) [Stew Albert]: *''Comic Book Villains'' (2002) [Raymond McGillicudy]: Shot repeatedly by police after he pulls out a gun in front of Natasha Lyonne's comic-book store; we see the shooting out of focus in the background through the store window. (Thanks to Curtis) *''Ghost Rider (2007)'' [Mack]: Life force drained by Wes Bentley while Eva Mendes looks on in horror. His body is shown afterwards when Nicolas Cage discovers him. (Thanks to Andrew, Michael and Kyle) *''Max Payne (2008)'' [Alex Balder]: Throat slit by an assassin; his body is shown afterwards when Mark Wahlberg discovers him. (Thanks to ND) *''The Lodger'' (2009) [Joe Bunting]: Stabbed and slashed repeatedly by Hope Davis or Simon Baker, he presuamambly dies on his way to hospital *''Shark Night 3D'' (2011) [Greg Sabin]: Eaten by tiger sharks after he falls into a lake after being set on fire by Dustin Milligan. (Thanks to ND) *''Silent Night'' (2012) [Santa Jim]: Beaten to death with brass knuckles by Rick Skene in the police station jail; his body is shown again afterwards when Jaime King discovers him. (Thanks to Tim and Tommy) TV Deaths *''Sons of Anarchy:Wolfsangel (2013)'' [Lee Toric]: Stabbed repeatedly with a shiv by Kurt Sutter he then slits his throat with the very same shiv as soon as the guards come in. *''Vikings: The Lord's Prayer (2014)'' [King Horik]: Stabbed to death by a group of people and is finally beaten and finished off by Travis Fimmel. Connections *Son of Michael Logue (NBA reporter) *Brother of Karina Logue Gallery Ghostrider2007.0601.jpg|Donal Logue's CGI death in Ghost Rider Logue, Donal Logue, Donal Logue, Donal Logue, Donal Category:Child Actors Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by life-force draining Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Roman Catholic Category:Comic book movie deaths Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Death scenes by plague Category:Irish actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Death scenes by teen killer Category:Expatriate actors in Australia Category:Expatriate actors in United Kingdom Category:Expatriate actors in Germany Category:Expatriate actors in United States Category:Criminals Category:Athletes Category:People who died in a Silent Night film Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Death scenes by throwing Category:Death scenes by punching Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:Actors who died in David R. Ellis Movies Category:Prisoners Category:Marvel Stars Category:Disney Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:New Line Cinema Stars Category:People who died in a Dracula film Category:People who died in the Sons of Anarchyverse Category:Actors who died in Roger Spottiswoode Movies Category:Actors who died in a John Frankenheimer Movies Category:Actors who died in Nicolas Cage Movies Category:Actors who died in Charlize Theron Movies Category:DC Stars Category:Romance Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Superhero Stars Category:Death scenes by AIDS Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Brunettes